Bubble
by hitomi chiba
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha, 5 tahun sangat menyukai yang namanya gelembung. Suatu hari dia bertemu bocah pirang aka Naruto yang membuatnya bisa tertawa bebas. Tapi kebahagiaan itu hanya semantara, Naruto kecil yang sakit harus pergi ke Amerika untuk berobat "Sasu akan menunggu Nalu.." RnR


Uchiha Sasuke, 25 tahun salah satu sensei di Tk konoha. Entah apa yang dipikirannya, padahal sasuke bukan seorang yang menyukai anak-anak dan sifatnya juga sangat mau-maunya bekerja disana. Apa anak-anak itu tak takut dengan tatapan dinginnya ya? jawabannya mungkin tidak karena anak-anak perempuan pastinya sangat suka dengan sasuke. Mereka menganggap Sasuke adalah pangeran yang ada didalam dongeng-dongeng yang sering mereka dengar sebelum tidur. Pangeran itu sedang mencari seorang putri yang mungkin ada di Tk ini, sehingga sang pangeran terdampar di sebuah Tk kecil. Ah pokoknya itu yang ada dipikiran anak-anak itu. Kita kembali ke tokoh utama kita saja.

Saat ini Sasuke tengah duduk dibawah pohon di halaman tempatnya bekerja, Tk sudah bubaar beberapa menit yang lalu hanya ada beberapa anak-anak yang menunggu dijemput orang tuanya. 5 tahun ia bekerja sebagai sensei di Tk ini. Lama juga yah? Ditangannya terdapat sebotol gelembung tiup dan juga sedotannya. Sasuke hanya memandang benda di tangannya dengan tatapan sedikit melamun.

Dulu saat dia masih kanak-kanak dia juga sekolah di Tk konoha, dia sangat suka gelembung, karena gelembung dan Tk Konoha dia mengenal seorang yang sangat berarti bagi kehidupannya. Seorang yang membuatnya merasa hidup dan juga sosok yang membuatnya berada di Tk kecil ini. Karena di Tk ini untuk pertama kalinya dia bertemu sosok itu.

* * *

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : SasuNaru

Rated : T

Warning : Typo bertebaran dimana-mana, Boy Love, YAOI dll

Hitomi Chiba Present

 **'Bubble'**

Just for you

* * *

Tk Konoha sebuah Tk di kawasan yang jauh dari keramaian dan juga lalu lintas, letaknya yang berada jauh dari kota membuat Tk ini tidak terlalu terkenal, tapi bukan berarti tak ada peminatnya.

Sasuke Uchiha 5 tahun, Menggenggam erat ujung baju ibunya. Hari ini hari pertamanya bersekolah. Setelah mendengar cerita kakaknya Itachi, bagaimana menariknya sekolah itu Sasuke langsung ingin bersekolah. Dia tertarik dengan cerita-cerita kakaknya.

"Ayo Sasu-chan, jangan malu-malu. Lihat, sekarang teman Sasu-chan banyak." Sang ibu membujuk anaknya agar bisa mandiri untuk sekolah, tapi sang anak menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Sasu-chan kan pemberani, ayo bermain dengan teman-teman." Sang ibu masih bersabar membujuk anaknya. "Disana pasti ada 'bubble', Sasu-chan bisa bermain dengan teman-teman."

Mendengar kata bubble sang anak mengangkat wajahnya, memandang sang ibu mencari kebenaran yang ibunya sampaikan. "Hu'um."

Akhirnya sang anak melepas ibunya, berlari menghampiri teman barunya dan larut dalam canda tawa. Ibunya tak bohong. Kakaknya juga tak bohong, sekolah menyenangkan. Ada banyak teman dan juga 'bubble'.

.

.

.

Menunggu. Itu yang saat ini Sasuke kecil lakukan. Kelasnya sudah berakhir 20 menit yang lalu, tapi belum ada satupun keluarganya yang menjemput. Dia sudah lapar dan juga tak sabar bercerita pada ibunya tentang sekolah hari ini.

Bosan menunggu, Sasuke mengeluarkan botol berisi cairan sabun yang bisa menghasilkan gelembung jika ditiup dengan sedotan atau apapun yang penting di tiup dulu baru ada gelembung. Meniupnya banyak-banyak, Bocah itu tersenyum saat bisa membuat gelembung yang besar dan terbang jauh ke atas sebelum pecah dan menghilang. Bocah Uchiha satu ini memang sangat menyukai gelembung, tak ada mainan yang lebih menyenangkan selain gelembung.

Meniup lagi dan lagi, Sasuke tak pernah bosan melakukannya, itung-itung menghilangkan bosan menunggu jemputan.

Prok.. prok.. prok

Tepuk tangan kecil dari sampingnya, membuat Sasuke berhenti memainkan gelumbung untuk melihat siapa yang bertepuk tangan.

Pirang, tersenyum lebar dan juga gigi ompong. Sosok bocah yang lebih pendek darinya tengah memandangnya takjub dan juga mata berbinar. Sasuke tak pernah melihat bocah di hadapannya sebelumnnya, tidak di kelasnya ataupun di kelas lain tak ada bocah ini.

"Kelen! Boleh Nalu mencobanya?" Bocah itu menatap Sasuke dengan antusiasnya, sedikit membuat Sasuke risih dan ingin pergi dari tempatnya, tapi dia belum di jemputkan? Mau pergi kemana juga.. Bocah itu pasti akan mengikutinya nanti.

"Tidak." Jawab Sasuke dingin, membuat bocah di hadapannya sedikit takut tapi tetap dengan senyum mataharinya.

"Ah, Nalu punya pelmen, kamu mau?" Bocah itu merogoh kantung celananya dan mengambil sebuah permen, menyodorkannya pada Sasuke

"Aku tak suka permen." Ucap Sasuke dingin, menepis tangan mungil yang memberinya permen. Permen itu terlempar jauh. Bocah pirang itu hanya menundukan kepalanya, sedih saat niat baiknya di tolak orang lain.

"Naru-chan!" Sebuah teriakan membuat bocah yang masih menunduk itu semakin menundukan kepalanya, bahkan bocah itu sekarang sudah jongkok. Sasuke hanya memandang heran bocah aneh di hadapannya. "Kenapa kau kabur lagi? Kau membuat ibu khawatir." Sosok berambut merah seusia ibu Sasuke menggendong bocah pirang yang masih berjongkok itu, mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi, membuat bocah itu terkikik pelan. "Dasar bandel."

"Nalu tak kabul Kaa-chan. Nalu bocan, cangat bocan." Bocah itu mengembungkan pipinya. Membuatnya terlihat sangat manis.

"Ara.. teman baru Naru-chan kah ini?" Wanita itu memandang Sasuke yang baru disadari keberadaanya.

"Bukan." Jawab sasuke dingin

"Maafkan bocah nakal ini jika mengganggumu, dia memang bandel." Ucap wanita berambut merah yang ternyata adalah ibu dari bocah pirang itu.

"Nalu tidak nakal kaa-chan."

"Naru-chan memang tidak nakal. Ayo kita pulang." Bocah pirang itu tertawa pelan saat ibunya itu menciumi kedua pipinya bertubi-tubi.

Sasuke memperhatikan dua orang yang tak di kenalnya itu pergi, sebelum mengilang bocah pirang itu melambaikan tangannya pada Sasuke. Tanpa sadar Sasuke membalasnya, membuatnya geleng-geleng kepala bingung dengan sikapnya. Tadi dia begitu dingin dengan bocah pirang itu dan sekarang saat bocah pirang itu pergi dia membalas lambaian tangannya.

"Hayoh Sasu-chan lagi ngapain?! Senyum-senyum sendiri."

Sasuke terlonjak kaget dan menatap sebal ibunya yang telah mengagetkannya. "Kaasan kenapa lama sekali." Sasuke menggandeng tangan ibunya dan berjalan menuju mobil yang terparkir rapi di depan Tk.

"Tadi kaasan mengunjungi teman lama kaasan, kaasan kira kau belum pulang hehehe.."

"Hn,"

Setelah itu hening tak ada yang memulai percakapan, Sasuke sibuk dengan rencananya nanti setelah makan siang dan Mikoto ibu Sasuke sibuk menyetir menatap jalanan di depannya.

"Tadi kenapa Sasu-chan senyum sendiri? Apa ada yang menarik."

"Tidak ada." Sasuke menjawab dingin, sebal dengan ibunya yang kembali membahas masalah senyumnya.

"Kaasan 'bubble' ku habis."

"Baiklah, nanti kita mampir membelinya." Mikoto mengusap pelan surai hitam putra bungsungnya.

.

.

Seperti biasa, Sasuke duduk di bawah pohon halaman Tknya, lagi-lagi ibunya telat menjemput. Sasuke memainkan gelembungnya untuk mengusir bosan. Tersenyum saat lagi-lagi dia bisa membuat banyak gelembung.

Kegiatannya terhenti saat sebuah gelembung lewat di hadapnnya, ini bukan gelembung yang dia tiup. Pasti ada yang bermain gelembung selain dirinya. Dengan rasa penasaran dan juga senang Sasuke mengikuti dari mana gelembung itu berasal.

Sesampai di belakang Tk Sasuke melihat bocah pirang yang kemarin ditemuinya, bocah itu belum mengetahui keberadaannya. Dan saat pandangan mereka bertemu bocah itu tersenyum lebar pada Sasuke. Bocah itu menghampiri Sasuke, mesih dengan senyumnya bocah itu menyodorkan botol gelembung yang sangat dia kenali. Itu botol miliknya? Kenapa ada di tangan bocah ini?

"Ini milikmu kan?" Menyodorkan botol gelembung pada Sasuke, bocah itu tersenyum lebar saat Sasuke mau menerimanya.

"Untukmu saja." Sasuke kembali menyerahkan botol gelembungnya pada bocah pirang di depannya dan berlalu pergi.

"Tunggu." Bocah pirang itu mengejar Sasuke yang berjalan cepat di depannya, langkahnya yang pendek membuatnya tertinggal jauh dari Sasuke.

Bruk

Sasuke berhenti berjalan dan melihat bocah yang mengejarnya jatuh meringis kesakitan. Karena ajaran ibunya yang harus selalu membantu orang yang sedang kesusahan. Sasuke menghampiri bocah itu dan jongkok didepannya. Sasuke menatap ngeri lutut bocah pirang yang terluka itu. Dengan segera Sasuke membuka tasnya dan mengeluarkan plaster pembalut luka dan membalutkannya pada lutut bocah pirang itu.

"Sakit?" Sasuke bertanya karena bocah pirang itu yang hanya diam saja.

Bocah pirang itu menggeleng menampilkan cengirannya, memberi tahu dia memang baik-baik saja.

"Kau bohong. Kata kaasan berbohong itu tidak baik."Sasuke menekan luka bocah pirang di hadapannya, membuat bocah itu memekik kesakitan.

"Cakit hiks.."

"Kalau begitu kuantar kau pulang."Ucap Sasuke lalu berdiri dan membelakangi bocah itu, bermaksud menggendongnya. "Ayo naik."

"Aku tak apa-apa." Bocah pirang itu mencoba berdiri, menunjukan dirinya baik-baik saja. "Lihat, Nalu tak apa-apa. Nalu tak mau pulang. Nalu macih mau main.." Bocah itu menatap Sasuke dengan berbinar-binar.

"Kau mau main 'bubble'?" Sasuke menyodorkan gelembung ditangannya, dan bocah itu juga menyodorkan gelembungnya. Mereka sama-sama melempar senyum dan setelah itu mereka asik bermain gelembung. Tertawa dan berlarian di depan Tk.

"Ahahaha.. " Sasuke tertawa lepas saat melihat bocah pirang itu terjatuh lagi, kali ini bocah itu menangis keras karena lututnya lagi-lagi semakin terluka.

.

Mereka kini tengah duduk berdua di bawah pohon, entah kenapa ibu Sasuke belum juga menjemputnya.

"Ah.." Bocah pirang itu tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu dan berdiri di hadapan Sasuke yang melihatnya heran. "Aku belum tau namamu. Aku Naluto yoloshiku.."

"Sasuke."

"Cacuke.. Cacuke.. Cacuke.. Ahahaha.. Kita belteman?" Naruto nama bocah pirang itu menjulurkan tangannya. Dan dengan senyum tipisnya Sasuke menjabat tangan mungil itu.

"Berteman."

Setelah itu mereka saling melampar tawa.

"Apa kau belum sekolah?" Tanya Sasuke yang penasaran karena tak pernah melihatNaruto sebelumnya.

"Um.. kata kaa-chan Nalu sekolah tahun depan. Umul Nalu balu empat tahun." Naruto menunjukan keempat jari kanannya.

"Kalau begitu kita tak akan bertemu nanti."

"Hieee.. Kenapa?! apa Cacuke mau pelgi jauh?!" Naruto sudah akan menangis lagi, dia tak ingin teman barunya ini pergi.

"Dasar dobe. Siapa yang mau pergi jauh. Kita tak bertemu karena jika kau masuk Tk aku sudah masuk sd tidak sekolah disini lagi."

"Owh.. tapi Cacu bisa main kecini, nanti Nalu kacih gelembung yang banyak."

"Sasu sudah punya banyak di rumah, tapi Naru tenang saja.. Nanti sasu akan cari sekolah yang dekat dengan Tk Naru.. "

"Janji?"

"Janji."

Mereka tertawa bersama, melupakan hari yang semakin siang dan lupa belum di jemput.

"Nalu lupa." Menepuk dahinya, Naruto bangkit dan pamitan pulang pada Sasuke. "Nalu halus pulang, dadah cuke. Besok Nalu datang lagi." Naruto berlari menjauhi Sasuke dan melambaikan tangannya.

"Naruto."

"Siapa itu Naruto Sasu-chan?" Sebuah suara lagi-lagi mengagetkan Sasuke, kali ini kakaknya yang sudah ada di belakangnya. "Pacarmu ya.." goda Itachi yang masih penasaran siapa itu Naruto.

"Diam kau aniki. Kenapa kau yang menjemputku?" Tanya Sasuke tak suka kakaknya yang menjemput. Bukan tak suka hanya saja kakaknya ini rempong melebihi ibu-ibu yang berkumpul membeli sayuran.

"Kaasan sedang ada urusan, ayo katakan siapa itu Naruto." Itachi menoel-noel bahu Sasuke yang sudah jalan didepannya.

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Jahat sekali kau pada anikimu ini Sasu-chan.. " Itachi pura-pura menangis dan jongkok di tepi jalan, tapi Sasuke tak mempedulikannya. Dia sedang memikirkan rencana untuk esok bermain dengan teman barunya Naruto. "Sepertinya aku dilupakan hiks..hiks.." Ratap Itachi..

.

.

Rumah sakit

"Tadi Naru-chan dari mana saja, kenapa menghilang lagi?" Sosok wanita berambut merah aka Kushina ibu Naruto menghampiri putranya yang tengah melamun di atas tempat tidur rumah sakit

"Nalu beltemu dengan Cacuke, dia teman balu Nalu. Kaa-chan besok Nalu boleh belmain lagi?"

"Tapi Naru-chan harus kembali tetap waktu. Jangan bermain terlalu lama. Dan ingat jangan terlalu senang."

"Hu'um." Naruto tersenyum lebar, membayangkan besok ia akan bermain lagi bersama Sasuke.

.

Ada yang bertanya kenapa Naruto bisa ada di rumah sakit? Jadi, sejak lahir kondisi Naruto memang lemah. Dia sering sakit dan karena itu untuk lebih mudah memantau kodisinya, oleh karena itu dia lebih sering berada di rumah sakit. Naruto juga tak boleh terlalu murung ataupun terlalu senang. Padahal usianya baru empat tahun tapi sudah sakit-sakitan. Naruto sendiri tau jika dia sedang sakit. Sebisa mungkin dia terlihat ceria bukan terlihat sebagai orang sakit.

Dan soal Naruto yang sering berada di sekitar Tk karena rumah sakitnya memang dekat dari Tk konoha. Jadi Naruto sering kabur dan bermain di Tk.

.

Satu hari lagi di lewati Sasuke dan Naruto dengan bermain di sekitar Tk, lagi-lagi Sasuke belum di jemput. Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini orang tuanya atau kakaknya sering telat menjemputnya. Tapi, tak apa-apa.. toh dia jadi bisa bermain dengan Naruto.

"Cuke!" Sebuah teriakan membuat Sasuke langsung berlari menuju asal suara yang meneriaki namanya dengan tak benar. "Cepat kecini!"

Sasuke berlari menuju Naruto yang tengah berjongkok mengamati sesuatu. Ikut jongkok, Sasuke memandang objek yang membuat Naruto ini senang sekali. Sasuke bergidik begitu yang dia lihat adalah sesuatu yang dia takuti.

"Lihat Cuke keong ini lucu kan?" Naruto mengambil keong itu dengan tangannya dan memperlihatkannya pada Sasuke yang otomatis langsung menjauhkan diri.

"Buang. Itu menjijikan." Sasuke terus mundur begitu tahu Naruto kini mempunyai rencana jahat padanya.

"Woaa.. Cacu takut keong?!" Naruto semakin mendekatkan keong itu pada Sasuke.

"Jauhkan dariku." Sasuke sudah berlari menjauhi Naruto.. Naruto juga ikut mengejar Sasuke dan terjadilah aksi kejar-kejaran diantara mereka.

Naruto tertawa keras melihat Sasuke yang terus berlari menjauhinya, tepatnya keong yang ada di tangannya, tawanya berhenti saat melihat Sasuke akan menabrak pohon.

"Cacu awas di depanmu..." Naruto berteriak memperingati, tapi terlambat karena Uchiha bungsu kini sudah menabrak pohon di depannya.

Bruk

"Ittai.. " Mengelus jidatnya yang kini berdenyut, Sasuke sudah terlihat akan menangis tapi di tahannya karena ada Naruto di sini.

Membuang keong ditanganya dan menghampiri Sasuke, Naruto langsung jongkok di depan Sasuke dan memandang Sasuke dengan khawatir. "Cacu tak apa? Sini Nalu lihat.. " Naruto melihat jidat Sasuke yang memerah dan terlihat sakit. Memegang wajah Sasuke bocah pirang itu mendekatkan diri pada Sasuke dan mengecup jidat merah Sasuke cukup lama, mencoba mengurangi rasa sakitnya. "Nah.. cebental lagi Cacu akan cembuh. Kaa-chan celalu melakukan ini caat Nalu telluka." Naruto tersenyum lagi membuat Sasuke yang diperlakukan demikian memandang Naruto dengan takjub.

"Naru seperti kaasan Suke. Nanti kalau sudah besar Naru mau jadi istri Suke?"

"Istli? Apa itu?" Naruto memiringkan kepalanya imut. Jika Sasuke bukanlah anak kecil, sudah dipastikan dia akan mimisan melihat pemandangan di depannya ini.. Mbahas apapan sih ini? #di getok rame-rame..

"Sasu juga tidak tau.. Tapi jika Naru mau jadi istri Sasu, nanti Naru bisa bermain dengan Sasu setiap hari. Naru maukan bermain dengan Sasu?"

"Nalu mau.. Nalu mau jadi istli Cacu.." Naruto berteriak senang, dia senang bisa bermain dengan Sasuke setiap hari yang artinya dia tak akan kesepian.

Mungkin karena terlalu senang kondisi Naruto menurun seketika, Naruto langsung ambruk saat akan berdiri. Untungnya ada Sasuke yang menangkap tubuh mungil itu. Wajahnya pucat sekali seolah tak ada darah mengalir.

"Naru?! Naru dengar Sasu?!" Sasuke terus mengguncang tubuh mungil dalam dekapannya, Sasuke sudah akan menangis kali ini.

"Sasuke.. Kenapa ini?! Kenapa dengan temanmu?!" Itachi langsung menghampiri adiknya, memeriksa kondisi bocah pirang yang pingsan itu. Sebenarnya Itachi sudah datang dari tadi, tapi karena keasikan melihat adiknya yang tertawa. Dia jadi lupa mnghampiri adiknya.

"Aku tak tau Aniki! Naru ayo bangun jangan bercanda!"

"Cepat kita bawa ke rumah sakit!" Itachi langsung mengangkat Naruto dan membawanya ke rumah sakit terdekat. Sasuke dibelakangnya juga berlari, dia sudah menangis dan terlihat sangat bersalah.

.

.

"Maaf telah merepotkan kalian.. Bocah itu memang bandel." Kushina meminta maaf pada dua orang yang telah direpotkan anaknya itu. Tapi anak kecil berambut hitam yang datang mengantar anaknya itu terus saja menangis. Merasa bersalah.

"Sudah tak apa.. Naru-chan tak apa-apa. Kau pasti Sasuke teman Naru-chan kan?" Kushina mencoba menenangkan bocah Uchiha yang dari tadi menangis.. "Naruto itu anak yang kuat.. Hal seperti ini dia bisa melewatinya. Sekarang dia sudah tak apa-apa."

Sasuke menghapus air matanya, memandang wanita di hadapannya. "Bibi.. Aku ingin melihat Naruto.."

"Silahkan.." Kushina membiarkan Sasuke memasuki kamar rawat Naruto. Membiarkan mereka berdua di dalam. Mungkin Sasuke kecil butuh privasi juga?

Memandang wajah tenang bocah yang tadi membuatnya takut. Sasuke berusaha menggapai tubuh Naruto yang berada di atas kasur yang tinggi. Sasuke akhirnya harus naik ke kursi demi melihat Naruto.

"Naruto.. Maafkan Sasu yang tak bisa menjaga Naru.. Apa Naru sakit gara-gara Sasu?" Sasuke terus berbicara pada bocah di depannya, menggenggam tangannya erat. "Sasu janji.. Jika Naru sudah bangun. Sasu akan mengajak Naru bermain lagi tapi Naru harus membuka mata dulu.."

Tak ada jawaban, tapi sebuah genggaman lemah membalas genggaman tangan Sasuke..

"Besok Sasu akan menunggu Naru di Tk.. Naru harus datang ya?"

Masih tak ada jawaban, Sasuke turun dari kursi dan keluar dari ruangan Naruto dengan menundukan kepalanya. Dia bahkan tak menunggu kakaknya yang sedang izin pamit pulang. Bungsu Uchiha benar-benar sedang sedih sekarang..

.

.

Kediaman Uchiha yang sehari-hari memang menyeramkan, tambah menyeramkan dengan aura ungu pekat yang di keluarkan salah satu penghuninya. Siapa lagi jika bukan bungsu Uchiha.. Sejak pulang dari rumah sakit kemarin dia sudah murung. Dan lagi tadi ditambah dengan Naruto yang tak datang ke Tk. Padahal dia sudah dengan sabar menunggu bocah pirang itu datang, tapi malah tak datang.

Itachi yang melihat adiknya jadi iba, 'Bagaimana jika nanti Sasuke murung terus.. Lalu aku akan kehilangan wajah imutnya hiks..hiks..' Pikiran Itachi sudah kemana-mana membayangkan adiknya yang tak imut lagi dan sebagainya.

.

.

Kring.. kring

Telepon disamping Itachi berdering minta di angkat, Itachi dengan malas-malasan mngangkatnya. Tapi begitu mendengar suara cempreng diseberang sana, Itachi langsung tersenyum dan menghampiri adiknya yang masih saja murung dipojokan

"Otouto.. Ada yang ingin bicara padamu.." Menyerahkan telepon pada Sasuke, Itachi lalu ikut jongkok disebelah adiknya. Bermaksud menguping.

 **'Halo Cacu, ini Nalu'**

Suara dari seberang sana membuat Sasuke semangat seketika. Dia bahkan tersenyum lebar, membuat Itachi yang melihatnya menangis terharu

"Terima kasih Tuhan.. Kau masih mengijinkanku melihat senyum lebar otouto yang datar itu hiks..hiks.." Abaikan Itachi yang gaje ini.

"Ya Naru aku tau, kenapa tadi Naru tak datang ke Tk?" Tanya Sasuke langsung pada inti dari kemurungannya hari ini.

 **'Ehehehe.. Maafkan Nalu.. Nalu halus berciap untuk pergi, Cacu tau Nalu akan pelgi ke Amelika.. Disana ada paman mickky. Cacu pasti ili kan?'**

Sasuke membeku seketika, membiarkan Naruto terus berceloteh di telepon.

 **'Halo Cacu! Cacu masih di citu! Halo.. Halo..'**

"Kau dimana sekarang?!" Sasuke berteriak, membuat Naruto diseberang sana hampir menjatuhkan ponsel ayahnya.

 **'Nalu cedang di bandala, Nalu akan belangkat cebental lagi. Cacu jangan kang.. "**

Tut.. tut..

Sambungan terputus oleh Sasuke yang kini tengah panik, dia mengelilingi rumahnya mencari ibu atau ayahnya. 'Aku harus menyusul Naruto..' Itu yang ada di pikiran Sasuke kecil. 'Aku harus menemuinya, dia tak boleh pergi jauh. Aku harus mencegah Naruto pergi. Harus.'

Sasuke terus berlari sampai di halaman belakang dia menemukan ibunya yang tengah ia cari.

"Bandara Kaasan.. Bandara.. " Sasuke kecil berteriak bandara bandara, membuat ibunya bingung.

"Cepat Kaasan kita ke bandara.. Hiks.. " Tangis Sasuke pecah sudah, dia bahkan sudah terduduk seperti orang frustasi dan terus menggumam 'bandara'

"Sasu-chan tenang.. Ada apa dengan bandara? Kenapa ingin kesana?" Mikoto menenangkan bungsunya yang masih menangis, dia tak pernah melihat Sasuke seperti ini sebelumnya. Kecuali dulu saat Sasuke masih tiga tahun dan mainannya disembunyikan oleh Itachi dia menangis seperti saat ini.

"Naru Kaasan.. Dia mau pergi.. Cepat kita ke bandara Kaasan.. "

"Siapa Naru..?"

"Di.. dia temanku.."

Mikoto tersenyum dan membantu Sasuke berdiri.

"Ayo kita temui temanmu.."

Sasuke duduk tak tenang dikursinya, dia takut terlambat. Bagaiman jika sampai disana pesawatnya sudah pergi. Itachi hanya memandang adiknya khawatir, tak menyangka ternyata adiknya ini tipe sahabat sejati. Itachi kembali menangis haru.

'Naru jangan pergi dulu..' Doa Sasuke dalam hati.

.

.

.

Berlari di bandara yang luas, Sasuke mencari sosok pirang diantara banyaknya orang yang berlalu lalang di bandara. Tubuhnya yang masih kecil membuatnya tenggelam dalam lautan manusia. Itachi bahkan kesulitan mengikuti Sasuke.

"Naru.."

Sasuke berteriak-teriak memanggil Naruto, Tubuhnya yang kecil terlempar kesana-kemari tapi Sasuke tak mempedulikan itu yang terpenting sekarang adalah menemukan Naruto.

"NARUTO.. " Saking frustasinya tak bisa menemukan Naruto, Sasuke berteriak kencang menjadikannya pusat perhatian. Dia sudah duduk menangis. "Hiks.. Naru kau belum mengucapkan perpisahan hiks.. "

"Cacuke?"

Dia mengenal suara ini, suara yang menemaninya beberapa hari ini. Suara yang dia ingin dengar selalu.

"Cacu kenapa ada dicini? Apa Cacu mau mengantal Nalu pelgi.. ?"

Sasuke tak bisa menahan rasa bahagianya, dia bangun dari keterpurukannya, memeluk tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya dengan erat.

"Kau bodoh.. Kenapa tak memberitahuku akan pergi jauh?!"

"Ehehehe.. Maafkan Nalu. Nalu juga tidak tau kalau hali ini akan pelgi. Cacu apa mau ikut Nalu perlgi?"

Sasuke menggelengkan kepala, sebelum menjawab. "Tidak."

"Kenapa?!" Naruto terlihat akan menangis tapi begitu mendengar jawaban Sasuke selanjutnya dia tak jadi mengeluarkan air matanya.

"Sasu akan menunggu Naru disini." Memegang bahu kecil Naruto, Sasuke menatap mata biru di depannya. Mengatakan kebenaran dia akan menunggu disini, bahkan jika harus menunggu lama tak mengapa.

"Kalau begitu.. Nalu akan kembali." Balas menatap onyx di depannya, Naruto memberikan cengiran terakhirnya sebelum pergi. "Nalu akan kembali dan menjadi istli Cacu lalu kita belmain belsama. Cacu tunggu Nalu ne.."

"Hu'um.. Sasu akan selalu menunggu Naru pulang, nanti kita bermain lagi."

Tak selama perpisahan itu menyakitkan. Dua bocah yang belum mengerti arti hidup pun bisa dengan ikhlas merelakan teman yang pergi, bahkan mereka menganggap perpisahan ini hanyalah liburan. Tak ada yang tau ke depannya, mereka akan bertemu lagi atau tidak. Bahkan dengan lucunya mereka mengucapkan janji yang tak mereka ketahui makna sebenarnya. Bocah yang polos.

.

Menatap pesawat yang membawa temannya pergi, Sasuke akhirnya bisa tersenyum lagi. Dia tak khawatir akan kehilangan Naruto. Naruto sudah berjanji akan kembali dan dia akan menunggu waktu itu tiba.

"Nalu pasti akan kembali.." **/** "Sasu akan menunggu Naru.."

.

Waktu itu musim gugur, sekarang sudah musim gugur lagi yang artinya setahun telah terlewati. Sasuke sudah bukan bocah Tk lagi, walau begitu dia masih kanak-kanak kelas 1 sd. Selama setahun itu dia tak pernah bertemu dengan Naruto. Dia tak tahu Naruto ada dimana.

Setiap hari sepulang sekolah dia akan mampir ke Tk, berharap Naruto ada disana. Dia akan menunggu sambil meniup gelembungnya. Terus seperti itu.

'jika hari ini tak datang mungkin besok'. Itu yang dia katakan pada kakaknya yang juga ikut menunggu. Sasuke masih diantar jemput. Mungkin saat dia 10 tahun dia akan hapal jalan pulang ke rumahnya.

.

Musim gugur ke-15. Sosok yang dulu masih merengek pada ibunya kini sudah tumbuh menjadi sosok yang mengagumkan. Uchiha Sasuke bukan lagi bocah yang bermain gelembung. Kesukaannya pada gelembung sudah dia simpan rapat-rapat dari orang lain. Walau begitu dia masih sering terlihat bermain gelembung secara diam-diam.

Kebiasaanya pulang melewati Tk-nya dulu juga tak pernah berubah, dia masih mengharapkan menemukan sosok pirang dalam Tk. Bahkan dia lebih sering kesana sekarang. Menghabiskan waktu sore disana, meniup gelembung dan memandang matahari terbit.

Seperti saat ini dia sedang ada di Tk menghabiskan sorenya. Gelembung ada ditangan tapi sedari tadi dia hanya diam duduk.. Melamun.

"Nii-chan." Seorang anak kecil menarik ujung bajunya, bocah itu tampak sedikit ragu. Sasuke mensejajarkan tingginya dengan bocah itu dan tersenyum kecil membuat bocah itu juga tersenyum. "Ini untuk Nii-chan.. " Setelah memberikan gulungan kertas pada Sasuke bocah itu langsung pergi dan bergabung bersama teman-temannya.

Sasuke memandang ragu gulungan ditangannya. Siapa yang memberikan ini padanya. Membuka gulungan ditangannya, mata Sasuke melebar seketika. Isi gulungan tadi membuat Sasuke tak bisa menutupi rasa bahagianya. Sesuatu yang dia nanti akhirnya kembali

 **'Cacuke.. Nalu kembali'**

Menjatuhkan gulungannya Sasuke berlari mengitari Tk, mencari sosok yang ditunggunya lama sekali. Tapi tak ada dimana pun. Apa ini hanya lelucon, tapi tak ada yang memanggilnya Cacuke selain 'Dia'.

Sama seperti dulu awal mereka berteman. Kali ini juga sama. Beberapa gelembung lewat dihadapan Sasuke, gelembung itu berasal dari sebelah barat Tk. Mungkin dari danau disamping Tk. Sasuke mengikuti arah gelembung itu berasal.

Sama seperti dulu.

Sasuke menemukan sosok pirang yang dirunggunya sedang meniup gelembung. Sosok itu juga sama mengagumkannya seperti dirinya.

"Naru..? Memanggil Sosok itu untuk memastikan benarkah memang sosok yang selalu ditunggunya.

"Cacu.." Ternyata memang benar, sosok ini yang dia tunggu, tak mungkin salah.

"Telima kacih cudah menunggu Nalu pulang.. "

"Baka.. Kenapa kau baru kembali. Dan berhenti berbicara seperti itu, kau bukan lagi bocah berumur 4 tahun."

Terkekeh pelan sosok didepan Sasuke menyodorkan botol gelembung miliknya. Sasuke juga mengeluarkan gelembung miliknya. Mereka tertawa bersama setelah itu.

"Mau bermain bersamaku?"

Mereka berdua mengulang lagi masa lalu, bermain gelembung, berlarian dan jatuh untuk Naruto pastinya.

Kenanganku..

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **End**

 **Omake**

Waktu sekarang

Sasuke larut dalam ingatan masa lalunya di Tk ini, dia tak mungkin bisa lupa masa-masa itu. Terlalu lama duduk dibawah pohon membuatnya lapar, mungkin pulang adalah ide yang tepat.

Baru beberapa melangkah, Sasuke berhenti karena melihat salah satu anak didiknya yang sangat dia kenal belum juga pulang kerumah. Bocah itu menengok kanan kiri, berharap menemukan orang tuanya.

"Kenapa kau belum pulang?" Sasuke berdiri disamping bocah itu, bocah memandang bocah yang sangat mirip dengannya.

"Sensei juga belum pulang." Sang bocah malah balik bertanya pada Sasuke. "Sensei sudah besar tapi masih bermain gelembung hahaha.. " Bocah itu menertawakan Sasuke yang membawa botol gelembung ditangannya.

"Kenapa? Kau mau?" Bukannya tersinggung Sasuke malah menawarkan gelembung pada bocah itu. Tapi sang bocah sudah tak ada disampingnya..

"Kaa-chan.. " Ternyata bocah itu sudah dijemput ibunya. "Kenapa Kaa-chan lama sekali.. " Bocah itu menggembungkan pipinya.

"Maafkan Kaa-chan ya Menma-kun, tadi Kaa-chan mampir ke toko sebentar." Sosok pemuda berambut pirang mensejajarkan tingginya dengan bocah yang ternyata adalah putranya.. "Nah, ayo kita pulang.."

Bocah yang bernama Menma itu mengangguk, dan sebelum mereka pergi. Menma berbalik dan berteriak pada Sasuke.

"Tou-chan ayo pulang.. "

 **Owari**

 **Pada maksud kan sama endingnya? Ya intinya Sasuke ma Naruto berakhir Happy Ending dan punya anak Menma lah..**

 **Maafkan jika banyak kesalahan dalam hal apapun.. Hiks..hiks emang gak bakat nulis yang bener hiks..**

 **Oke itu saja, Terima Kasih Sudah membaca dan sampai jumpa di fanfic selanjutnya..**

 **Bye bye...**

 **Review?**


End file.
